Brother
by xMangekyoux
Summary: As Sasuke and Itachi watch the sunrise, Sasuke questions his brother if he thinks of him as a nuisance or not. Brotherly Love.


**Disclaimer: Naruto by any means doesn't belong to me, but to the genius creator of the series, Masashi Kishimoto. I, however, own this story which I've used my own imagination and writing skills to bring to your entertainment. Please do enjoy.**

* * *

****Morning. Mornings always seem the most inactive part of the day – such a quiet time of day as the world slowly woke to take off for the day in the bath of beautiful hues of light. Yellows, oranges, purples, pinks, blues painted the cloudy heavens bathing the village of Konohagakure where the great Uchiha family resided in it's warmth as the glorious sun rose to signify the start of the morning. Birds slowly sang their morning chorus, fresh dew coated the sweet green grass, and the silent chirping of crickets still filled the air – a beautiful way to begin the morning. 

Usually, one should be still resting in the warmth of their beds; however, one soul was not. Amongst the shadows cast onto the wooden deck of one of the many Uchiha house-holds, a silhouetted figure could be pointed out, a figure of a child. That child was young Uchiha Sasuke.

The young raven-headed boy sat on the cool deck, knees drew up to his chest, arms hugged around them as he inhaled the crisp, cold dawn morning air. It was apparent that the child was cold in nothing more than a thin black long-sleeved shirt and white shoes, nothing on his feet. His dark charcoal eyes watched the rising of the sun with a faint smile on his face as he propped his chin up the tops of his knees.

"What are you doing up so early, little brother?" A sudden quiet voice questioned, making the boy jump slightly and jerk his head in the direction of the voice. There stood his older brother, the prodigy himself, Uchiha Itachi. The older boy tilted his head as he slowly sat himself next to his brother, glancing at him for a brief moment.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment before glancing toward his older brother for a moment. "No reason, Brother. I just wanted to watch the sunrise," He answered, looking back toward the sky. His brother didn't answer, he merely made a sound in acknowledgement as he looked toward the sky as well.

"Brother.." Sasuke started suddenly, breaking the silence that had fell upon them. Itachi looked toward his younger brother and twirled his head in question. "What is it?" He asked, watching as the younger boy shifted slightly, letting his legs hang over the edge of the small wooden porch and fiddle with the fabric of his simple white shorts.

"Brother, why? Why don't you ever train with me? Do you think of me as a nuisance?" Sasuke spoke up, his dark eyes looking toward his older brother with question and a tinge of sadness. A frown immediately was brought to the Uchiha prodigy's face for a moment before he smiled slightly.

"Foolish little brother," He simply answered. _Flick!_ As a sign of affection for his younger brother, the prodigy flicked his pointer finger upon his sibling's forehead with a rare smile on his face.  
Sasuke's face twisted into a pout as he tenderly rubbed the now red spot on his forehead, and a sigh as he looked up at his brother in confusion. "And, why do you always do that?" The boy whined as he folded his arms. Itachi always worked in rather odd and mysterious ways, Sasuke never really understood Itachi, and neither did their own parents.

Itachi chuckled as he lifted his hand slowly and watched the boy flinch as if expecting to be flicked once more. However, his hand landed upon Sasuke's head, ruffling his soft raven hair for a moment. "Well. I've been very busy with missions and training of my own." He answered, pausing for a moment as he let his hand drop back to his side. "Sasuke, you are not a nuisance to me. You do know I love you, right? Even if I may not have time to play or train with you.." He finished, awaiting a response.

Sasuke blinked, looking up at his brother, almost surprised that those words had left his lips. He had never said such a thing to him. Sasuke smiled as he looked back at the sunrise. "Yeah, I do, brother. … However, do you know that you're the best big brother that I could ever wish for and I want to be exactly like you when I grow up?" He spoke up, a slight blush on his face as if he were embarrass to tell his brother how much he wanted to be like him.

Itachi smiled at Sasuke's response, however not looking at him as he chuckled a bit. "Well, I do know now." He answered, looking over at the boy whom happily hummed a tune, swinging his legs back and forth over the edge of the porch. "Hn. Well, I don't have any missions today … and I could use some training. Perhaps I can train with you today," He spoke him.

Sasuke's little head snapped toward his brother, a toothy grin wide on his face, delighted that his older brother was going to try with him for once. The boy almost tackled his older brother in a huge hug around his neck. "Really, brother!? Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much!" He yelled out in happiness. Itachi whom wasn't so used to such physical contact only could laugh slightly as his brother refused to let go.

* * *

******Author Notes:** I had to write this little cute story about our two favorite Uchiha brothers once I stumbled across the song, "Brothers" from Full Metal Alchemist on one of my many playlists. I love the song and I immediately thought of Sasuke and Itachi when times were good. I hoped you enjoy this – I especially do. And for my fans of my Akatsuki one-shots, there shall be more to come soon! I haven't stopped writing them. 


End file.
